A pulse tool of this nature is known from practice and is used, for example, for screwed joints. With a screwed joint of this nature it has been found to be advantageous if the screwed joint is tightened to a defined tightening torque. A corresponding cut-off pulse, produced by the pulse unit, is assigned to the tightening torque. With the application of this cut-off pulse the inertial cut-off device acquires a corresponding delay and causes an interruption of the air feed to the pneumatic drive unit, so that the drive unit ceases to drive the pulse unit and accordingly no further pulses are produced.
The object of the invention is to improve a pulse tool of this nature such that it has or facilitates a compact design, low weight and simultaneously a fast cut-off by the inertial cut-off device.